


Please Let Me Wonder

by voodoo_child_70



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, High School, Love Triangles, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_child_70/pseuds/voodoo_child_70
Summary: Stevie has just moved to town right before the start of her junior year of high school. On her first day she meets Noah, the charming heartthrob, and Bobby, the friendly boy next door. As relationships develop and hormones rage, how will they navigate the complications of adolescence and who will Stevie end up with?
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Hope/Noah (Love Island), Noah & Main Character (Love Island), Noah/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. I've Just Seen A Face

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for a few months and it's been really fun to conceptualize so far. Rating & Archive Warnings may change as the story develops. The setting is ambiguous although I did write the American education system because the only reference I have for the British education system is Skins and that show was definitely not about school.
> 
> I gotta give a super huge thank you to Jolene who heavily edited and contributed so many great ideas-you are wonderful! 
> 
> The story is titled after a song by The Beach Boys. The first chapter is titled after a song by The Beatles.

“What do you think? I want to make a good impression but I don’t wanna look like I’m trying too hard,” Stevie explained over FaceTime as she waited for her best friend’s opinion. 

“100% the jumpsuit,” Jordan said with finality. “It’s casual enough but you look absolutely gorg in it!” 

Stevie held up the garment, admiring the burnt orange corduroy. “You’re so right,” she agreed. She pulled on the pantsuit over a tight white tee shirt, then added a pair of brown wedge booties. Her style was a perfect mix of modern fashionista and 70’s hippie chic. 

“Thanks, J. I can’t believe I have to finish high school without you. How will I survive without our broadway bathroom sessions? I guess I’ll have to hold auditions for a new Joanne.” Stevie was, of course, referencing the countless times she and Jordan snuck out of gym class to an abandoned bathroom and belted show tunes until the bell rang. They were never caught by teachers, but other students would occasionally witness a performance. It was only acceptable because her and her classmates had followed each other from school to school since first grade. They’d been together through all the embarrassing moments and awkward phases as they navigated the process of settling into their identities. Jordan and Stevie were a packaged deal, and everyone understood the pair’s eccentricities. Now, at the beginning of her Junior year, she found herself in a new place with new people where she was faced with countless unknowns. At this new school, nobody knew her or her quirks or understood where she came from. What if the school was cliquey? What if her new classmates didn’t understand her and thought she was weird? Who was she, even, without her bestie by her side? 

Jordan feigned shock with an exaggerated gasp, “That’s not even funny. You know very well you will never find a better Joanne.” She joked, referring to their favorite duet, “Take Me or Leave Me” from the musical,  _ Rent _ . She was the yang to Stevie’s yin and they had long dreaded this first day of school apart.

“Seriously though, I can’t believe I have to start all over. I’m gonna miss you so much.”

“Oh S, I’ll miss you too. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I bet there will be loads of cute boys and everyone will be lining up to be your new best friend- I hate them all already, by the way.” Jordan rolled her eyes jokingly, then smiled and added sincerely, “Don’t worry so much, just have fun and be yourself.”

“You’re so right; You always know what I need to hear. Apparently they’ve assigned another student to show me around this morning so hopefully I’ll make at least one friend.”

They continued chatting while getting ready for school until Stevie glanced at the clock and saw it read 7:00 AM. “Fuck! It’s 7 already. I gotta go, J. Love you! I’ll call you when I get home.” 

She hung up the phone and ran downstairs to quickly grab the breakfast her dad made. “Hi Dad, Bye Dad. Thanks!” She shouted as she frantically ran to the car and made her way to school.

After a quick check in the rearview mirror and a deep breath, Stevie casually sauntered in the nearest entrance. She walked past classrooms and groups of students gathered by the lockers, passing time waiting for the bell to ring. She had been instructed to check in at the front office to meet her student tour guide, but she couldn’t find it for the life of her. She spotted a group of boys standing nearby and walked straight up to them.  _ ‘Shit’ _ she thought as she got closer,  _ ‘they’re ridiculously attractive.’  _

Two of the ridiculously attractive boys faced each other as they were having what sounded like some sort of sports debate. Stevie rolled her eyes,  _ ‘typical. _ ’ The third boy had his back turned while he rummaged around in his locker. She could make out some of the titles on his textbooks- mostly AP courses. Maybe they would have a class together. 

Wearing her most confident facade she started speaking to them, “Excuse me, hi. This is my first day here and I can’t seem to find the front office. Could one of you pretty please point me in the right direction?”

The boy who had been organizing his locker turned around to greet Stevie with a warm smile.  _ Woah _ she thought. The other guys were attractive, but this guy was the most beautiful human being she had ever laid eyes on. Gorgeous deep caramel brown skin, perfect short dark hair, kind brown eyes, tall, muscular. And then he opened his mouth, “Nice to meet you, I’m Noah. I’ll show you to the front office- I’m headed over there anyway.” Add gentleman to the list. Stevie flashed him a genuine smile, too stunned to speak, but thankful for his help. Noah turned to his friends and nodded. “Boys, behave yourselves,” he warned playfully as he started toward the front office. 

Her guise of confidence began to fail her as she walked next to Noah, growing more and more nervous with each step. “Stevie,” she exclaimed.  _ Fuck, that was spastic. _

“Hm?” Noah responded. 

“Sorry, um, that’s my name... Stevie.”  _ Jesus Christ. Could this be going any worse? _

“Ah like rock goddess, Stevie Nicks?”

“You got it. I’ve even got a black cat named Rhiannon.” 

“You’re kidding. Next you’ll tell me you have a broomstick in your backpack.”

“I mean, I’d be happy to show you the cauldron in my locker after school.”

Noah let out a chuckle brimming with boyish charm. He was surprisingly easy to talk to.

“Unfortunately, I’m no witch but I  _ am _ on the edge of seventeen.”

Noah looked impressed at the reference. “I like a girl who knows her music.” They were both grinning ear to ear. A few silent moments passed as they kept walking before Noah continued, “I had a feeling you weren’t a freshman. What brings you here?”

“We just moved to the area. My mom actually grew up close by.”

“Well, we’re glad to have you. This is our stop,” he said pulling open and holding the door to the front office.

“Thank you, kind sir,” she said in her best Shakespearean accent as she gave a little curtsy.

“See you around, rock goddess.” He gave a soft smile and a wink as he let go of the door and headed to first period. 

_ Oh my GOD did I actually just fucking curtsy to the hottest boy in the universe?  _ Nowhere to go but up, right?

Stevie checked in with the school secretary and waited for her tour guide. “He’s a character, that boy. Probably rolling out of bed as we speak,” the secretary explained as she shook her head. She handed Stevie a folder containing various information packets, pamphlets, a map of the school, and her class schedule. Stevie sat down and began to look everything over, but was startled by someone frantically barging through the door.

“EM NOT LET EM AH?” He practically shouted in a thick accent.

“No, you’re just in time. She only arrived a few minutes ago,” the secretary said as she pointed to Stevie.

As he turned to look at her, she felt an overwhelming sense of warmth radiating from his exuberant smile and soft hazel eyes. His bronze skin was decorated with freckles and he wore short dreadlocks on top of his head. She felt more at ease just by looking at him. 

“Ye avent ben waitin te long, ave ye?” he asked her. 

“I’m so sorry but I have absolutely no idea what you just said,” Stevie replied with a hesitant smile as she stood from her chair.

He laughed. “Sorry, lass. The accent kinda jumps out when e get worked up. Nice to meet ye, I’m Bobby.”

“Hey, I’m Stevie. And no need to apologize, I love a good accent!”

“Good to know. Mine’s at least gotta be the best Scottish accent you’ve ever heard though, no?” 

“Mmm, I don’t know about that. Shrek might have you beat,” she quipped. 

“You know I’d be offended if that weren’t the greatest movie of all time,” he replied without missing a beat. They both giggled. Stevie knew in that moment that they would get along effortlessly.

All upperclassmen had study hall first period, so Bobby showed her around the school and helped make sense of the documents in her folder. Stevie felt all her worries subside while talking to him and was thankful that fate handed her the friend she needed on a silver platter. He put her at ease with his natural charisma and sweetness; Stevie thought it would be impossible for anyone to ever dislike him. 

They discovered that they had three classes in a row together: English, Chemistry, and Psychology. Stevie also learned her new school was big on arts education and she would be able to choose an arts elective, which she was ecstatic about. Bobby told her he had chosen to take a film studies class and joked, “Maybe they’ll let me analyze the masterpiece that is  _ Shrek 2 _ … I’ll keep you posted,” to which she replied, “You sure are a man of taste, aren’t you?”

The bell rang signaling the end of study hall. “Looks like we’re out of time. Remember how to get to second period?” Bobby asked.

Stevie gave him a tentative look. 

He let out a dramatic sigh. “I’ve failed you miserably. Come on then, I'll walk with you.”

She clasped her hands together in praise, “My hero. What ever will I do to repay such a noble deed?”

He shook his head at her theatrics and walked away from her. She stared at him in disbelief before he quickly turned around. “You coming?”

“Think you can manage without me?” Bobby cracked as they reached her classroom.

“Lord knows women are incapable of independence,” Stevie smiled teasingly. “But really, thanks for all your help. Guess I'll see you shortly?”

“Right, see you in English.” He gave her a nod and turned to walk away as the second bell rang. She watched him sprint down the hallway and thought how the secretary had been spot on: he certainly was a character.


	2. Just My Imagination (Running Away With Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her first day continues, Stevie embarrasses herself in front of Noah and makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is titled after a song by The Temptations. Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac is also referenced.
> 
> Thanks again to Jolene who made this chapter a million times better!

Stevie shuffled into the classroom and took a seat in the back row where she watched her classmates greet one another. She noticed how uncomfortable and alone she felt and, for a very brief moment, found herself wishing Bobby was back beside her.

Her pre-calculus teacher introduced herself and began taking attendance, “Rocco… Shannon… Hannah… Noah…” 

_ Noah?! As in hottest-boy-in-the-universe Noah? _Stevie’s brain buzzed in a nervous tizzy as she watched a familiar hand raise from across the room. Her eyes followed his hand as it dropped and, almost as if in slow motion, he turned to look in her direction. 

_ Fuck. _How could anyone be that perfect? That skin, those cheekbones, the dark eyes. Good lord. The sound of her pounding heart thudded louder and louder as she found herself lost in him.

She eventually snapped back to reality to find the entire class was looking at her expectantly. “Stevie, anyone? Do we have a Stevie?” Her teacher searched the classroom for some semblance of acknowledgement. 

“Oh, sorry. That’s me.” Stevie responded, her face beet red with embarrassment. Noah gave her a smile that she couldn’t quite read. Was he sympathetic? Amused? Convinced she was a total bonehead? Probably all of the above. 

She buried her face in her notebook for the remainder of the class with the exception of an occasional glance to the back of Noah’s head. 

Immediately after class was dismissed, Stevie bolted into the hallway in an attempt to avoid any residual humiliation. Too focused on her escape, she suddenly realized she had no idea where she was going. Again. 

_ Ok, Stevie, you can do this. You don’t want to be some helpless damsel in distress. What would Stevie Nicks say? _

_"She rules her life like a bird in flight.”_ The music of her idol played in her mind as she tried her best to remember the route Bobby had showed her earlier, determined to make it to third period on her own. A few steps and she saw Noah walking in her direction. _ Nope, not ready, abort mission. _ She turned around, praying he didn’t see her. 

She turned into a less crowded hallway and pulled out her map. “Lost again?” a deep voice behind her asked. _ Goddamnit. _

“No, I have my map and that’s all I need. I _ will _ find this classroom by myself.”

Noah walked past her and turned so they were face to face. “Promise I won’t interfere,” he said defensively. “Where are you headed?” 

She looked at her schedule. “AP English with Turner. Room 128.”

Noah nodded while he tried to figure out the best way to word what he was about to say. “So let’s just say, hypothetically, someone else is in that same class. Might it be alright if he walked with you? Per your directions, of course.”

If he wanted to pretend like he didn’t just catch her practically drooling over him, she was fine with it. After taking a deep breath, Stevie smiled. “I’d like that.”

With some subtle redirection from Noah, she found the classroom and they entered together.

“Nice of you two to join us. I’ll let it slide on the first day, but please know I will not tolerate tardiness,” Mr. Turner warned. A middle-aged man, he seemed stern yet well-meaning. Stevie hadn’t even realized they were late, distracted by her nervousness in Noah’s presence.

The students stood to the side of the classroom as their seats were being assigned. Stevie made eye contact with Bobby and stuck her tongue out playfully. He was talking to a stunning girl with dark auburn hair and rich brown skin. Stevie wondered if they were friends or possibly more; they certainly looked good together. 

Stevie was assigned the seat next to Noah in the front row, while Bobby was sat in the back of the class next to the girl he had been standing with- Priya was her name. 

________________________________

In the back row, Bobby was finding it difficult to focus on Mr. Turner’s lecture.

“Maybe you should take a picture, babes,” Priya whispered. “Then you wouldn’t look like such a ducking creep.”

Eyes still fixed on Stevie, he responded, “Priya, how many times do I have to tell you ‘ducking’ is not a thing.”

“Oh, duck off.” She rolled her eyes then shifted her attention to Stevie and added, “You boys are all the same, aren’t you? Just because she’s new and shiny…”

“Oh, don’t go gettin’ your panties in a twist. You know I’m not like that.” 

“So what, you’re like in love then?” she mocked.

“Can you please relax, nobody is in love here. There’s just something about her, I can’t really define it.”

“To be fair, she is quite gorgeous.”

“It’s not even that, I mean yeah she’s a complete stunner but she’s also quick and witty. And she’s got this infectious energy. And when she smiles…” he trailed off in a daze. As his mind wandered, he found himself lost in a full on rom-com montage. Him & Stevie walking down the hallway hand in hand, booping each other’s noses, being told off by teachers for PDA. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but he couldn’t help it; he had never been this affected by anyone and so instantaneously, at that.

“Alright, who are you and what have you done with my Bobby?” Priya asked, affecting a fearful tone. He remained lost in thought until Priya pinched his arm, “I’ve never seen you like this. You’re scaring me a bit.”

“Hey, a guy can daydream. Looks like she’s got her eyes on someone else, anyway.” It wasn’t lost on him that Stevie and Noah had walked in to class together and that they both looked pleased when they were assigned seats next to one another.

“Oh, come on. Practically every girl in our class has tried it on with Noah. We all give up sooner or later.”

“I guess, but look at them. When have you ever seen him talk this much?”

“Oh crap. I think they’re actually doing an assignment,” they both looked around at the other students who were all working in pairs. “Ughhh. Shouldn’t they know not to sit us together by now?”

________________________________

When it came time for Stevie to face the hallways again, she waited behind for Bobby, remembering that they had the next few classes together. She watched as he stuffed everything in a folder and muttered something to Priya. 

He gave her a wide smile as he approached her. “Lead the way, Miss Independent,” he teased while walking over to her.

She shot him a pointed look. “Very funny.” 

Bobby snickered at her response and followed her out of the classroom. As they found their way to Chemistry, Stevie once again felt that easy comfort that seemed to arise whenever Bobby was around. She didn’t feel like she had to be anyone but herself. How was she already so comfortable around this person she just met? A wave of appreciation washed over her and she felt compelled to share it, “I’m really glad I met you today, Bobby.”

On the inside, he melted at the sentiment but would be damned if he let her see how he really felt. “Would you say you’d be _ lost _ without me? Get it, cause you’re directionally challenged?”

That beautiful smile (that was already one of his favorite things) fell away and she jabbed him in the arm. “Thank you for explaining that joke to me. It’s always funnier that way.” They laughed as they ambled into Chemistry and found a lab station with two seats open. 

The pair giggled their way through class and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Stevie looped her arm through his as they strolled into the cafeteria. He showed her his regular table. As the room filled with students, Stevie noticed many of them nodded and waved to Bobby. Just as she assumed, he was extremely well-liked by his classmates. 

Priya came over to their table and sat in between them. “Sorry I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself in English- I’m Priya!” 

“Hey, I’m Stevie,” she shot her a genuine smile. 

“Wow, you were right, Bobs. That is one gorgeous smile.” He remained silent while his cheeks turned bright pink. He wasn’t sure how to react, so he didn’t.

“You mean he actually said something nice about me?” He made a face at her, relieved she didn’t seem to give much thought to it. 

Just then, two more sat down at their table; one an adorable petite blonde girl and the other an intimidatingly handsome boy with a striking smile.

The blonde looked Stevie up and down. “Oh. Em. Gee. That jumpsuit is to die for!” she gushed with palpable enthusiasm. 

The boy turned to Bobby and asked, “Is this the lucky lady who got your tour this morning?”

He nodded, “Lucky lady, indeed. This is Stevie.” Bobby turned to face her, “Stevie, these are your new mates Elijah and Chelsea.” 

“Lovely to meet you guys!” Stevie was relieved by how down to earth and friendly they were. 

They chatted while they ate their lunches and after a few minutes, Stevie’s eyes began to wander around the cafeteria. She eventually spotted Noah sitting with a large group of students, including the two boys who were by his locker that morning. Noah caught her eye and sent her a quick wink. She smiled at him before redirecting her attention to Bobby, who was in the middle of telling some crazy story about his summer vacation. She glanced back to Noah’s table where she found a striking girl with dark features scowling at her. It scared her a bit so she quickly looked away and whispered to Priya, “Why is that girl looking at me like she wants to kill me?” 

“Oh, that’s Hope marking her territory,” she replied as to convey this was a regular occurrence. “She’s been with Noah since freshman year, although I did hear they broke up over the summer. I honestly can’t keep track, babes. I swear it changes week to week.”

Chelsea noticed Stevie’s face fall, “I wouldn’t waste your time with that one, hun. Hope practically has him on a leash, even when they‘re broken up.”

Stevie half-smiled and looked up at Priya and Chelsea, “I guess I was getting ahead of myself; it’s only my first day.”

“You’ve got a lot to learn about this place, Stevie,” Priya said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s a good thing you’ve got us, isn’t it?” Chelsea added, her eyes sparkling. 

The three of them continued to chat while Bobby was still recalling tales of his summer to Elijah. Stevie felt a rush of appreciation for her new friends. She glanced around the room again, her eyes traveling from Bobby, to Hope, and finally to Noah. Waves of excitement, dread, and intrigue crashed into her as she conjured the countless possibilities this new place might bring.


End file.
